superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Beauty and the Wolf (1997 film) Credits U.K.
Opening Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures presents * A Hanna-Barbera Production * In Association With Comedy Central * "Beauty and the Wolf" Closing Credits * Directed by: John Musker and Ron Clements * Produced by: Don Hahn and Alice Dewey, John Musker and Ron Clements * Animation Screenplay by: Ron Clements & John Musker, Donald McEnery & Bob Shaw and Irene Mecchi * Animation Story by: Kirk Wise, Gary Trousdale, Joss Whedon, Bryce Zabel, Jackie Zabel, Tab Murphy * Songs Music by: Alan Menken Lyrics by: Howard Ashman and Tim Rice * Original Score by: Alan Menken * Associate Producer: Kendra Haaland * Art Direction: Andy Gaskill * Production Design: Gerald Scarfe * Editor: Tom Finan * Sound Designer: Gary Rydstrom * Production Supervisor: Karken Robert Jackson * Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan * Music Supervisior: Tom MacDougall * Artistic Supervisors Story: Barry Johnson Production Stylist: Sue C. Nichols Layout: Rasoul Azadini Background: Thomas Cardone Visual Effects: Mauro Maressa Computer Graphic Imagery: Roger L. Gould Clean-Up: Nancy Kniep Stop-Motion: Mark Dindal * Artistic Coordinator: Dan Hansen * Production Manager: Peter Del Vecho * Technical Coordinator: Ann Tucker Story Brenda Chapman, Chris Sanders, Burny Mattinson, Kevin Harkey, Brian Pimental, Bruce Woodside, Joe Ranft, Tom Ellery, Kelly Asbury, Robert Lence, Vance Gerry, Kirk Wise, Kelly Asbury, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson Character Animation Violet/Sunny * Voice/Violet: Kath Soucie * Voice/Sunny: Mary Gibbs * Supervising Animator: James Baxter * Animators: Michael Cedeno, Randy Cartwright, Lorna Cook, Ken Duncan, Doug Krohn, Mike Nguyen * Florida Supervising Animator: Mark Henn Black Wolf/Ssipak * Voices: Robby Benson * Supervising Animator: Glen Keane * Animators: Anthony DeRosa, Aaron Blaise, Geefwee Boedoe, Broose Johnson, Tom Sito, Brad Kuha Dr. Malocchino * Voice: Richard White * Supervising Animator: Andreas Deja * Animators: Joe Haidar, Ron Husband, Dave Burgess, Alex Kupershmidt, Tim Allen Wolfie * Voice: Jerry Orbach * Supervising Animator: Nik Ranieri * Animators: David P. Stephan, Rejean Bourdages, Barry Temple, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan Von Vulture * Voice: David Ogden Stiers * Supervising Animator: Will Finn * Animators: Michael Show, Tony Bancroft, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees Mama Duck and Niko * Voice/Mama Duck: Angela Lansbury * Voice/Niko: Bradley Pierce * Supervising Animator: Dave Pruiksma * Animators: Phil Young, Dan Boulos, Mike Gabriel, Ruben A. Aquino, Robert Rodriguez Professor * Voice: Val Bettin * Supervising Animator: Ruben A. Aquino * Animators: Mark Kausler, Ellen Woodbury, Cynthia Overman, John McKimson, Jay Jackson Kamikazi/Constantine * Voices: Jesse Corti * Supervising Animator: Chris Wahl * Animators: Rick Farmiloe, Lennie Graves, Kathy Zielinski, Sylvia Mattinson Philippe * Voice: Hal Smith * Supervising Animator: Russ Edmonds * Animators: Dale Baer, Chris Bailey, Chuck Williams, Bill Berg Wolves * Supervising Animator: Rebecca Rees * Animator: Larry White, Vouls Jones, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding Preacher * Voice: Jo Anne Worley * Supervising Animator: Matt O'Callaghan * Animators: Walt Stanchfield, Tony Anselmo, Don Lusk, Dave Brian * Additional Animation: Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Tanya Wilson, Kirk Wise * Animating Assistants: Tom Bancroft, Arland Barron, Bob Bryan, Brian Ferguson, Michael Gerard, Mark Kennedy, Michael Surrey * Rough Inbetweeners: Kent Culotta, Henry Sato, Eric Walls, David Zaboski, Trey Finney, John Ramirez, Henry Sato, Grant Hiestand, Pres, Antonio Romanillos, Eric Walls, Paul McDonald, David Zaboski Los Angeles Unit Artistic Supervisors * Layout: Tom Shannon, Scott Caple * Background: Sunny Apinchapong * Clean-Up: Vera Pacheco * Visual Effects: David "Joey" Mildenberger * Production Manager: Rebecca Pahr Huntley Florida Unit Artistic Supervisors * Layout: Robert Walker * Backgrounds: Ric Sluiter, Robert Stanton * Clean Up: Ruben Procopio * Visual Effects: Barry Cook, Jeff Dutton * Editor: Chuck Williams * Production Manager Florida Unit: Baker Bloodworth Paris Artistic Supervisors * Backgrounds: Joaquim Royo Morales * Visual Effects Supervising Animator: Thierry Chaffoin Layout * Assistant Head of Layout: Tom Shannon * Journeymen: Jeff Beazley, Peter Bielicki, Scott Caple, Fred Craig, Gary Mouri, Jim Schlenker, Allen C. Tam, Karen Keller, Robert Walker, Dan Hansen, David A. Dunnet, Karen A. Keller, Gil DiCicco, Michael A. Peraza, Jr. * Key Assistants: Bradley Forbush, Ashley Lenz, John Pearson, Sachiko Sato, Tim Hauser, Larry Leker, Alex Mann, John Norton, Kevin Richardson, Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Steve Wahl, Tanya Wilson, Jeff Dickson, Fred Craig, Tom Shannon, Mitchell Bernal, Allen C. Tam, Roger Allers, Darrell Rooney, Chris Wahl * Assistants: Rasoul Azadani, Mark G. Kalesniko, Dan McHugh, Elyse Pastel, Jennifer Yuan, Michael Bond O'Mara, Fred Craig, Mac George, Andre Clavel, Anthony Christov, Tom Shannon, David Gardner, Bob Smith, Bruce Zick, Daniel Hu, Mitchell Bernal, Mark Wallace * BlueSketch: Roxy Steven, Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill Stop Motion by Denise DiNovi And Tim Burton Studios * Director of Photography: Pete Kozachik * Visual Consultant: Rick Heinrich * Animation Supervisor: Eric Leighton * Animators: Chris Tichborne, Tim Allen, Tobias Fouracre, Trey Thomas, Jens Jonathan Gulliksen * Assistants: Matthew White, Chris Peterson, Brain Van't Hul, Cameron Noble, Micheal Bienstork, James Matlosz, Sara Mast, Carl Miller, Mark Kohr * Additional Animation: Harry Walton, Paul W. Jessel, Michael W. Johnson, Ken Willard, Daniel Mason * Staff Assistants: Caroline Hamann, Oliver Smyth * Animation Rig Engineer: George Wong * Assistant Animation Rigger: Michael W. Johnson * Apprentice Animator: Lana Bernberg * Armature Supervisor: Tom St. Amand * Armature Engineers: Blair Clark, Merrick Cheney, Chris Rand * Additional Armatures: Lionel Ivan Orozco * Mold Maker Supervisor: John A. Reed III * Mold Makers: Victoria B. Lewis, Win Van Thillo, Erik Jensen * Mold Maker Assistants: Mike Grivett, Tony Preciado * Character Fabrication Supervisor: Bonita De Carol * Character Fabrications: Lauren Vogt, Elise Robertson, Elizabeth Jennings, Jeff Brewer, Valerie Sofranko-Banks * Set Construction Supervisor: Lee Bo Henry * Set Designer & Dressing Supervisor: Gregg Olsson * Background Design: B.J. Fredrickson * Set Foreman: Tom Proost * Shop Dog: Marble * Set Builders: Todd Lookinland, Fon Davis, Phil Brotherton * Set Dressers: Gretchen Scharfenberg, Joel Friesch * Lead Scenic Artist: B.J. Fredrickson * Scenic Artists: Linda Overbey, Jennifer Clinard * Model Shop Supervisor: Mitch Romanauski * Model Makers: Paula Lucchesi, Marc Ribaud, Joel Friesch * Assistant Model Makers: Jerome Ranft, Rebecca House * Model Painting, ILM: Paul Swendsen * Puppet Construction: Paula Luchesi, Sheila Duignan, John Reed Character Design/Visual Development * Lead Character Designer: Robert Sledge * Character Design: Kevin Lima, Chris Buck, Andy Gaskill, Mike Giaimo, Ed Gombert, Dan Haskett, Skip Jones, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Rob Minkoff, John Norton, Matt O'Callaghan, Bob Scott * Additional Character Design: Chris Otsuki, Alfred Gimeno, Donna Zeller, Lance Falk, Tony Sgroi, Bwana Takamoto, Mark Christiansen, Bob Onorato, Eric Clark, Scott Hill, Rick Schneider-Calabash * Visual Development: Kelly Asbury, Michael Cedeno, Joe Grant, Jean Gillmore Kevin Lima, David Molina, Sue C. Nichols, Chris Sanders, Terry Shakespeare * Production Consultants-Visual Development: Hans Bacher, Melvin Shaw * Pre-Production Script Development: Jim Cox, Dennis Edwards, Tim Hauser, Rob Minkoff, Rebecca Rees, Darrell Rooney * Additional Dialogue Written by: Carl Sautter * Additional Story Materiel: Gerrit Graham & Samuel Graham, Chris Hubbell, Steve Hulett, Danny Mann Digital Production Model Development * Supervisor: Bruce D. Buckley * Motion TD: Paul Seidman, Carlos Cabral * Model Development TD: Gary Telfer * Modelers: Erica Cassetti, Robert Rodriguez Look Development & Lighting * Supervisor: Marcus Hobbs * Look Development TDs/Lighting Artists:, Li-Ming "Lawrence" Lee, Iva Itchevska-Brain, Andrea Losch, Chris Hummel, Pei Dieleman, Raymond Hetu * Texture Map Painter: Sonserae Leese Production Software * Supervisor: Robert Rosenblum * Production Software TD: Robert Falco * Scene Set-Up: Faye Tipton, Tina Lee Barra, Galen Schliem, Scott Mankey, Kenneth C. Gimpelson Backgrounds Allison Belliveau-Proulx, John Emerson, Serge Michaels, Justin Brandstater, Ian Gooding, Philip Phillipson, Thomas Cardone, Dean Gordon, Donald A. Towns, Dan Cooper, Tia Kratter, Kevin Turcotte, Debbie Du Bois, Cristy Maltese, Thomas Woodington, Gregory Alexander Drolette, Patricia Millereau-Guilmard * Background Keys: Joe Binggeli, Lorraine Marue, Melvin Keefer, Frank Brunner, Ruben Chavez, Patti Palmer, Jim Hickey, Eric Heschong, Andy Phillipson, Mike Humphries, Bob Schaeffer, Bonnie Callahan, Dennis Venizelos, Craig Robertson, Jerry Loveland, John Rice, Gloria Wood, Jonathan Goley * Digital Painting: Jim Coleman, Doug Ball, Cristy Maltese, Dean Gordon, Tom Woodington, Diana Wakeman, Robert Stanton, Michael Humphries, Tia Kratter, Donald A. Towns, Lisa L. Keene, John Emerson * Assistant Backgrounds: Brian Sebern, John Jensen, Tia Kratter, Andrew Phillipson, Philip Phillipson, Jeff Richards, Lisa Keene, Alan Maley, Kathleen Swain, Donald Towns Caps Supervisors * Scene Planning: Ann Tucker * Animation Check: Janet Bruce * 2D Animation Processing: Robyn L. Roberts * Color Models: Karen Comella * Final Check/Paint: Hortensia M. Casagran * Compositing/Digital File Services: James "JR" Russell * Digital Film Print: Brandy Hill * Digitizing Camera: Robyn L. Roberts * Ink and Paint Manager: Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht Clean-Up Animation Violet/Sunny * Supervising Character Lead: Renee Holt * Key Assistants: Dorothea Baker Paul, Merry Kanawyer Clingen, Margie Daniels, Daniel A. Gracey, Lureline Weatherly, Christine Lawrence, Kaaren Lundeen, Teresa Martin, Brett Newton, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis * Assistant Animators: Kent Culotta, Juliet Stroud-Duncan, Teresa Eidenbock Denise Meara Hahn, Karen Hardenbergh, Leticia Lichtwardt, Steve Lubin, Laura Nichols, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge * Breakdown: Wendie Lynn Fischer, Tamara Lusher, Anthony Wayne Michaels, Bryan M. Sommer * Inbetweeners: Elliot M. Bour, Ken Kinoshita Black Wolf/Ssipak * Supervising Character Lead: Bill Berg * Key Assistant: Tracy Mark Lee * Assistant Animators: Scott Anderson, Johan Klingler, Rick Kohlschmidt, Susan Lantz, Terry Naughton, Pres Antonio Romanillos, Marshall Lee Toomey * Breakdown: Kris Heller, James Young Jackson, Wendy Werner * Inbetweeners: Travis Blaise, Vincent DeFrances, Paul McDonald, Charles R. Vollmer Dr. Malocchino * Supervising Character Lead: Martin Korth * Key Assistants: Kathleen M. Bailey, Sam Ewing, Randy Sanchez, Bruce Strock * Assistant Animators: James Davis, Dana M. Reemes, Maria Rosetti * Breakdown: Robert O. Corley, James Fujii * Inbetweeners: Lillian Chapman, Tony Cipriano, Laurey Foulkes, Dylan Kohler, Mary-Jean Repchuk Wolfie * Character Lead: Debra Armstrong-Holmes * Key Assistants: Matt Novak, Gilda Palinginis * Assistant Animators: Arland Barron, Trey Finney, Richard Green, Brian B. McKim * Breakdown: Janet Heerhan Kwon, Edward Gutierrez * Inbetweener: Maurilio Morales Von Vulture * Supervising Character Lead: Nancy Kniep * Character Lead: Juliet Stroud-Duncan * Key Assistant: Marianne Tucker * Assistant Animator: Karen Rosenfield * Breakdown: Beverly Adams, Bill Thinnes * Inbetweener: Marsha W.J. Park-Yum Mama Duck and Niko * Character Lead: Stephan Zupkas * Key Assistant: Dan Tanaka * Assistant Animators: Mike McKinney, Susan Y. Sugita, Steve Lubin, Sean Gallimore * Breakdown: Tao Huu Nguyen * Inbetweeners: Margaret "Mac" Spada, Nickolas M. Frangos Professor * Supervising Character Lead: Richard Hoppe * Assistant Animators: Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Peggy Tonkonogy * Breakdown, Norma Rivera, Elizabeth S. Watasin * Inbetweener: Martin Korth Kamikazi/Constantine * Character Lead: Emily Jiuliano * Key Assistant: Gail Frank * Assistant Animators: Sue Adnopoz, Michael Hazy * Breakdown/Inbetweener: Doug Post Philippe * Supervising Character Lead: Brian Clift * Key Assistants: Jacqueline M. Sanchez, Ginny Parmele * Assistants: Kevin M. Grow, Annette Morel * Breakdown: Allison Hollen * Inbetweener: Jacqueline M. Sanchez Wolves * Character Lead: Alex Topete * Key Assistant: Terry Wozniak * Assistant Animator: Eric Pigors * Inbetweener: Grant Hiestand Objects, Townspeople, Nazis and Others * Supervising Character Lead: Vera Pacheco * Character Lead: Dave Suding * Key Assistants: Philip S. Boyd, Ken Cope, Lou Dellarosa, Cheryl Polakow-Knight, Ray Harris, Bette Holmquist, Maureen Trueblood * Assistant Animators: Carl A. Bell, Jesus Cortes * Breakdown: Noreen Beasley, Inna Chon, Kellie D. Lewis, Cheryl Polakow-Knight, Marty Schwartz, Ron Westlund, Dave Woodman * Inbetweeners: Ken Hettig, Tom LaBaff, Jane Misek, Kevin M. Smith, Michael Swofford, Dan Wawrzaszek * Corrections: Diana Falk, Miriam McDonnell, John Ramirez Additional Clean-Up Animation * Character Leads: Daniel A. Gracey, Tracy Mark Lee * Key Assistants: Laurence Adam-Bessière, Javier Espinosa Bañuelos, Patricia Ann Billings-Malone, Daniel Bond, Claire Bourdin, Philippe Briones, James Burks, Ryan L. Carlson, Christophe Charbonnel, Farouk Cherfi, Nicole de Bellefroid, Jeroen Dejonckheere * Assistant Animators: Bernard Dourdent, Donna Dubuc-Curtis, Thomas Estrada, Raymond Flores Fabular, Maria Angela Iturriza Freire, Cliff Freitas, Pierre Girault Gizella Maros Gregan, Matthew Haber, Ray Harris Dietz, Toshio Ichishita, Myung Kang, Kompin Kemgumnird, Jody Kooistra, Kari Pearson Lancaster, Ludovic Letrun, Leticia Lichtwardt, Daniel Yoontaek Lim * Breakdowns: Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield, Marty Schwartz, Donald Selders, Kevin M. Smith, Bryan M. Sommer, Michael Swofford, David Teague * Inbetweeners: Bill Thinnes, Jane Misek, Elizabeth S. Watasin, Dan Wawrzaszek, Wendy Werner, Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding Visual Effects Animation * Supervising Effects Animators: David A. Bossert, Ted C. Kierscey, Dorse A. Lanpher, Mark Myer * Effects Animators: Dorse A. Lanpher, David A. Bossert, Ted C. Kierscey, Scott Santoro, Mark Myer, Christopher Jenkins, Ed Coffey, Mark Dindal, Christine Harding, Eusebio Torres, Allen Blyth, Kelvin Yasuda * Key Effects Assistants: Allen Blyth, Dan Chaika, Mabel Gesner, John Tucker * Assistant Effects Animators: Kennard Betts, Kris Brown, Peter DeMund, Sandra Groeneveld, Mark Barrows, Jeff Dutton, Paul Lewis, Dan Lund, Masa Oshiro, Lisa A. Reinert, Tony West, James DeV. Mansfield, Cynthia Neill Knizek, Steve Starr, Allen Stovall * Effects Breakdowns: Jim Brummett, Scott Sackett, Andrew Ramos, Lillian A. Chapman, Lucinda Sanderson, Louis Tate, Denise Ford, Kenneth M. Kinoshita, Sharon Murray, Todd Hoff, Kevin Davis * Effects Inbetweeners: Charlotte Richardson, Mona Koth, Michael Horowitz, Angel Pastrana, Martin Buckingham, Judy Levitow, Rob LaDuca, Amanda Wilson, Bill Weber, Lloyd Rees, Brad Frost, Lloyd Turner, David J. Snyder, Patricia Hoyt * Special Vocal Effects: Frank Welker * Effects Graphics: Bernie Gagliano Additional Visual Effects Animation * Supervising Effects Animators: David A. Bossert, Ted C. Kierscey, Dorse A. Lanpher, Mark Myer * Effects Animators: Ed Coffey, Christine Harding, Christopher Jenkins, Eusebio Torres, Kelvin Yasuda * Key Effects Assistants: Allen Blyth, Dan Chaika, Mabel Gesner, John Tucker * Assistant Effects Animators: Mark Barrows, Jeff Dutton, James DeV. Mansfield, Cynthia Neill Knizek, Steve Starr, Allen Stovall * Effects Breakdown/Inbetweeners: Kennard Betts, Kris Brown, Peter DeMund, Sandra Groeneveld, Paul Lewis, Dan Lund, Masa Oshiro, Lisa A. Reinert, Tony West * Casting by: Albert Tavares Cast (in Alphabetical Order) * Violet: Kath Soucie * Black Wolf/Ssipak: Robby Benson * Wolfie: Jerry Orbach * Von Vulture: David Ogden Stiers * Mama Duck: Angela Lansbury * Niko: Bradley Pierce * Dr. Malocchino: Richard White * Kamikazi/Constantine: Jesse Corti * Professor: Val Bettin * Sunny: Mary Gibbs * Dr. Claw: Tony Jay * Alpha/Beta: Brian Cummings * Preacher: Jo Anne Worley * Martha: Kimmy Robertson * Fido/Mad Cat: Frank Welker * Philippe: Hal Smith * The Bimbettes: Mary Kay Bergman, Kath Soucie * The Bookseller: Alvin Epstein * The Baker: Alec Murphy * Narrator: Jude Law * Additional Voices: Michael Bell, Jeff Bergman, Matt Stone, Trey Parker, Mary Kay Bergman, Brad Garrett, Rob Paulsen, Susan Silo, Janet Waldo, B.J. Ward, Jim Ward, Joe Ranft, Jeff Bennett, Corey Burton, Jess Harnell, Clyde Kusatsu, Rob Paulsen, Cch Pounder, Jim Cummings, Patrick Pinney, Steven Barr, Mickie McGowan, Lee Unkrich, Jack Angel, Bob Bergen, Rodger Bumpass, Jennifer Darling, Paul Eiding, Luck Hari, Sherry Lynn, Phil Proctor, Bill Striglos, Frank Welker * Production Manager, Paris: Coralie Cudot-Lissillour * Pre-Production Manager: Ron Rocha * Production Administrator: Dorothy McKim * Florida Production Secretary: Barbara J. Poirier Assistant Production Managers * Story and Sweatbox: Todd J. Winton * Editorial: Catherine A. Jones * Layout: Tone Thyne * Animation: Connie Nartonis Thompson * CGI: Alaina Yohe * Backgrounds: Daniela Mazzucato * Clean-Up: Lesley Addario Bentivegna * Visual Effects: Michele Mazzano * Production: Kevin Wade * Stop Motion: Daniel Campbell * Scene Planning: Katherine A. Irwin * Animation Check: Cathy McGowan Leahy * Color Models: Holly E. Bratton, Julie Vieillemaringe * Disk Space and Retakes: Ben Lemon, Brenda McGirl * Camera: Jeanne E. Leone-Sterwerf * Production Coordinator: Rozanne Cazian * Ink & Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox * Florida Unit: Paul Steele * Paris Animation: Frederika Pepping * Paris Clean-Up: Etienne Longa * Paris Visual Effects and Backgrounds: Alexandra Skinazi Scene Planning * Scene Planners: S.J. Bleick, Annamarie Costa, Eric Gervais-Depres, Cynthia Goode, Mark Henley, Ronald J. Jackson, David J. Link, Scott McCartor, Rafaël Vicente * Scene Planning and EFX Data Entry: Laura J. Jaime, Sherri H. Villarete Animation Check * Assistant Supervisor: Karen S. Paat * Senior Checker: Mavis Shafer * Animation Checkers: Jan Adams, Nicolette Bonnell, Janette Hulett, Denise M. Mitchell, Helen O'Flynn, Kathleen O'Mara-Svetlik, Gary G. Shafer, Karen Somerville 2D Animation Processing * Assistant Supervisors: Karen N. China, Gareth P. Fishbaugh * Digital Mark-Up: Lynnette E. Cullen * 2D Animation Processors: David Braden, Jo Ann Breuer, Corey Fredrickson, Robert Lizardo Michael, Alan McFerren, Richard J. McFerren, Stacie K. Reece, David J. Rowe Color Models * Assistant Supervisor: Ann Marie Sorenson * Color Model Stylists: Maria Dolores Gonzalez, Fergus J. Hernandez, Debbie Jorgensborg, Sylvia Sanchez, Penny Coulter, Heidi Lin Mahoney Paint * Assistant Supervisors: Irma Velez, Russell Blandino, Phyllis Estelle Fields * Color Model Mark-Up: Bill Andres, Sherrie Cuzzort, Beth Ann McCoy-Gee, Grace H. Shirado, David J. Zywicki * Registration: Karan Lee-Storr, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez * Paint Mark-Up: Carmen Regina Alvarez, Roberta Lee Borchardt, Casey Clayton, Patricia L. Gold, Bonnie A. Ramsey, Myrian Ferron Tello * Painters: Carmen Sanderson, Joyce Alexander, Kirk Axtell II, Phyllis Bird, Joey Calderon, Ofra Afuta Calderon, Janice M. Caston, Florida D'Ambrosio, Robert Dettloff, Michael Foley, Kent Gordon, Debbie Green, David Karp, Angelika R. Katz, Kukhee Lee, Deborah Jane Mooneyham, Margarito Murillo, Karen Lynne Nugent, Dolores Pope, Rosalinde Praamsma, Saskia Raevouri, Yolanda Rearick, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Christine Schultz, Fumiko Roche Sommer, S. Ann Sullivan, Roxanne M. Taylor, Tami Terusa, Christina Elaine Toth, Britt-Marie Van Der Nagel, Arthur Zaslawski * Additional Inking and Painting by: Fil Cartoon Studios, Inc. ** Jerry Smith - Supervisor ** Jess Espanola, Nelson Uduando - Animators ** Elias Macute - Camera Final Check * Assistant Supervisor: Teri N. McDonald * Final Checkers: Lea Dahlen, Misoon Kim, Sally-Anne King, Catherine Mirkovich-Peterson Caps Compositing California Unit * Assistant Supervisor Compositing: Timothy B. Gales * Digital Film Services: Joseph Pfening Florida Unit * Assistant Supervisor Compositing: Jason Leonard Robert Buske * Compositor: Earl Scott Coffman Digital Film Printing * Camera/Film Recorder Operations: John D. Aardal, John Derderian, Jennie Kepenek Mouzis * Quality Control: Chuck Warren * Reuse & Stock Librarian: Vicki L. Casper Music Production * Musical Director: Robby Merkin * Orchestrations by: Jeff Atmajian, Brad Dechter, Pete Anthony, Frank Bennett, Jon Kull, James Newton Howard, Alan Menken, Tim Rice * Music Consultant: Robin Garb * Music Engineer: John Richards * Songs Produced by: Howard Ashman, Alan Menken & Tim Rice * Songs Arranged by: Robby Merkin & Alan Menken * Score Recorded by: Joel Moss, Ethan Chase, Nick "Beemer" Basisch, Bill Talbott, Mark Poniatowski * Score Orchestrated by: Thomas Pasatieri * Additional Score Producer: Carl Fortina * Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, George Doering: Instrumental, Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist, Richard Nash: Trombone Soloist, Ethmer Roten: Flute, James Thatcher: French Horn * Supervising Music Editors: Becky Mancuso-Winding, Tom Villano * Music Editors: Michael Dittrick, Brian F. Mars, John C. Hammell * Storyreel Music Wrestler: Robert Randies * Assistant Music Wrestler: Ling Ling Li * Songs Recorded at: O'Henry Sound Studios * Music Recording Engineer: Robert Fernandez * Music Preparation by: JoAnne Kane Music Services · Mark Graham * Music Preparation: Bob Bornstein, Steven L. Smith * Music Contractors: Sandy De Cresent, Isobel Griffiths * Music Studio: McClear Place Recording & Mastering Studios * Score Performed by: New Japan Philharmonic * Music Recording Studio: CBS Radford Studios End Title Songs * "Beauty and the Beast" ** Sheryl Crow, Gladys Knight: vocals ** Walter Afanasieff: songwriter, producer, arranger, orchestrator, keyboards, drum programming, percussion, Moog bass, synthesizer ** Narada Michael Walden: songwriter, producer, arranger ** Jeffrey Cohen: songwriter ** Michael Kamen: orchestrator ** Gary Grant, Jerry Hey: horns ** Greg "Gigi" Gonaway: Paiste cymbals ** Ren Klyce: Fairlight synthesizer programming ** Claytoven Richardson, Jeanie Tracy, Karen "Kitty Beethoven" Brewington, Melisa Kary, Sandy Griffith, Skyler Jett: background vocals ** Sheryl Crow and Gladys Knight perform courtesy of Epic Records Editorial * Associate Editor: John K. Carr * First Assistant Editor: Carol Folgate * Assistant Editor: Mary Blee * Avid Assistant Editor: Bill Shaffer * Animation Editors: James Melton, Hermann H. Schmidt * Editorial Coordinator: Deirdre Morrison * Apprentice Editors: Phyllia Oyama, Ed Fuller * Editorial Production Assistant: Jesse William Wallace Production * Assistant to the Producer: Patti Conklin * Production Secretary: Charles “Chip” Church * Administrative Assistants: Kathleen Violet Grey, Kelsi Taglang Production Finance * Director of Production Finance: Marc Matthews * Production Assistant: Sara Caffey Production Coordinators * Communications Coordinator: Troy Alan Knutson * Video Reference / Dialogue Recording: Shari B. Ellis * Video Reference / Sweatbox: Jeffrey Moznett * Caps Production Coordinator: Kirsten A. Bulmer * Caps Administrative Coordinator: Rikki Chobanian * Paris Production Coordinator: Valérie Matranga-Delaine Production Assistants Frøydis Bøe, Rudy Cardenas-Rios, Jeffry G. Georgianni, Joey Huynh, Karen Kageyama, Christelle Kam, Renato Lattanzi, Nicolas Lefebvre, Sean McAndrew, Mary Jo Miller, Mike Miller, Allyson Mitchell, Charlene Moncrief, Ninka Katarina Mortensen, Clint G. Reagan, John Damien Ryan, Brian G. Smith, Nora Quinn Souffir, Robert Stemwell, Marc Nathaniel Stone, Debbie Vercellino, Amy Wong, Suzy Zeffren-Rauch Additional Character Design Jesse Aclin, Andy Blaik, Sylvain Deboissy, Dan Jeup, John Kricfalusi, Deanna Marsigliese, Ryan O'Loughlin, Genevieve Tsai, Jez Tuya, Dean Wellins Additional Visual Development Paul X. X. Cheng, Dustin d'Arnault, William Dely, Alison Donato, Christopher Greco, Elise Hatheway, Robin Joseph, Ashby Manson, Philip Phillipson, Shane Richardson, Patrick Stannard, Paul J. Sullivan, Yashar Kassai, Fred Warter, Lorin Wood Additional Story Theresa Pettengill, Sharon Forward, Jennifer Lerew, Gary Graham, David Smith, Steven Gordon, Wendell Washer, Linda Miller, Robert Souza, Ryan Anthony, Doug Murphy, David Prince, Victor Cook, Phil Weinstein, Rebecca Rees Additional Layout Edward L. Ghertner, Glenn V. Vilppu, William H. Frake, III, Tom Danen, Dallas Alan Dietrich, Marisol Gladding, Greg Hulet, Tim Lannon, Jimm Pegan, Roger Allers, James Beihold, Scott Caple, Andy Gaskill, Ed Ghertner, Kirk Hanson Additional Rough Inbetweeners Trey Finney, John Ramirez, Henry Sato, Grant Hiestand, Pres, Antonio Romanillos, Eric Walls, Paul McDonald, David Zaboski Additional Computer Graphics Imagery Brenda Chat-McKie, Denise Meara-Hahn, Robert Newman, Andrew Painter, Isabel Radage, Philippe Rejaudry, Philip Scarrold Additional Stop-Motion Glen Sylvester, Nicolette Van Gendt, Roger Way, Hugh Workman, Boguslaw Wilk, Alexander Williams Additional Backgrounds Debbie Du Bois, Serge Michaels, Lorraine Marue, Jim Hickey, Bill Proctor, Floro Dery, Melvin Keefer, Frank Brunner, Andrew Gentle, Peter Alvarado, Lew Ott, Tony Sgroi, Owen Fitzgerald, Bill Proctor, Art Leonardi Additional Caps Paulino, Randy McFerren, Pierre Sucaud Additional Production Support Eric Alvarez, Sylvie Bennett-Fauqué, Jennifer Brown, Amy Beth Clark, Jamal M. Davis, Dino de Marco, Peter Del Vecho, François Desnus, Flynn Falcone, Evariste Ferreira, Christine Griego, Krissie Kaufman, Nicoletta Marcialis, Taylor Milne, Aisling O'Gorman, Tim Pauer, Patrick G. Ramos, Anna Strasser, Gypsy Vozoff, Judy Wolf Additional Production Accountants Liza Breuninger, Christine McCallum, Glen Gagnon, Nancy Guo-Gustafsson, Debbie Hagman, Frank William Knittel Jr., Kathryn Howell, Kyle McCulloch, Jim Cummings, Patrick Pinney, Steven Barr, Mickie McGowan, Jack Angel, Bob Bergen, Rodger Bumpass, Corey Burton, Jennifer Darling, Paul Eiding, Luck Hari, Sherry Lynn, Phil Proctor, Bill Striglos Video Reference Cast * Stunts: Dan Speaker, Jennifer Burns, Tone Thyne, Dawn Heusser Video Reference Crew * Camera: Al Vasquez, Tom Smith, Randy Yamanouye * Costumes/Props: Akeime Mitterlehner, Alison Schmidt Technology * Manager, Media Group: Thomas Moore, Jr. * Manager, Management Applications: Kevin J. Hussey * Manager, Systems Software Development: Graham S. Allan * Manager, Systems: Jeff Rochlin * Manager, Technical Support: Mark Dawson * Manager, Technical Services: Mark M. Tokunaga * Manager, Traditional Animation Software: Todd Scopio * Senior Manager, Software: John Henry Brooks * Render I/O: Lorenzo Russell Bambino, James Colby Bette, Jimmie A. Nelson Jr., Alan A. Patel, Elkeer Zaldumbide Pratt, Bradley L. Smith, Ann Ta, David W. Thompson, Kevin Waldvogel-DeMonaco, Shelley Page, Nick Harris, Jill Tudor * Technology Support: Brett Achorn, Heidi Marie Andersen, Richard M. Barnes, Dale R. Beck, Glenn C. Bell, Jawad Benchikhi, Janet E. Berlin, Cathy E. Blanco, Michael S. Blum, Robert Edward Boas, Michael C. Bolds, Aileen Brimecombe, Brad Brooks, Scott Burris, Letha L. Burchard, Brent Burley, Judith A. Cardinale, Mark R. Carlson, William T. Carpenter, Steven C. Carpenter, John Cejka, Lawrence Chai, Loren Chun, Peter Lee Chun, Michael Clay, Ray C. Coleman, Troy Conrad, Tom Corrigan, Patrick Dalton, Nolan R. Davis, Margaret Ann Decker, Lyly Mai Do, Elena Driskill, Jeffrey Edwards, Jerry A. Eisenberg, Norbert Faerstain, Thomas J. Fico, Marc Fleury, David Patrick Flynn, Kevin G.J. Freels, Scott Garrett, Massimiliano Gasparri, Mark W. Gilicinski, Sean Joel Goldman, Steven L. Groom, Gregory S. Heflin, David R. Hernandez, Paul Hildebrandt, John D. Hoffman, Shannon R. Howard, James P. Hurrell, Darrian M. James, Danny Jewell, Marc Jordan, Kevin E. Keech, Kimberly W. Keech, Daniel C. Kim, Mark R. Kimball, Michael D. Kliewer, Joseph M. Lohmar, John Edward Lopez, James MacBurney, Jean Mandonnet, Michael A. McClure, Kevin A. McGuire, Mark A. McLaughlin, Dayna B. Meltzer, Christophe Meslin, Elizabeth Meyer, G. Kevin Morgan, Christopher D. Mihaly, Thaddeus P. Miller, Jack Muleady, Jeff Nash, Tom Naylor II, Troy Norin, David Oguri, Mabel Lim Okamura, David E. Ortega, Tamara R. Payton, Julie Reelfs, Patrick Robin, Nathalie Roca Ripoll, Kaizhen Ruan, Michael Saitta, Atiq Sajawal, Nasser B. Salomon, Fe Alcomendas Samala, James A. Sandweiss, Matthew Schnittker, Arthur H. Shek, Jeffrey L. Sickler, Chris Springfield, John Stimson, Charles Stoner, Byron Stultz, Yun-Chen Sung, Sandy Sunseri, Joe Suzow, Rasmus Tamstorf, Bond-Jay Ting, Laurie Tracy, Roy Turner, Tamara Valdes, Carl Villarete, Jon Y. Wada, Sahara E. Ford-Wernick, Doug White, Derek Elliott Wilson, Tomas A. Wong, Fran R. Zandonella, Michael * Additional Technology Support: Michael C. Bolds, Randy Fukuda, Pradeep Hiremath, Carlos Quinonez, Grace H. Shirado, Michael Sullivan, Anthony A. Apodaca, Loren C. Carpenter, Ed Catmull, Rob Cook, Pat Hanrahan, Steve Johnson, Jim Lawson, Sam Leffier, M.W. Mantle, Dan McCoy, Darwyn Peachey, Thomas Porter, William Reeves, David Salesin, Don Schreiter, Mark Vandewettering Post Production * Post Production Supervisor: Lori Korngiebel * Post Production Coordinator: Katie Hooten * Post Production Manager: Sue Bea Montgomery * Post Production Administrator: Heather Jane MacDonald-Smith * Video Post Production Coordinator: Robert H. Bagley * Post Production Engineer: Michael Kenzi Tomizawa * Post Production Sound Services by: Skywalker Sound · A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., Company, Marin County, California * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Sound Supervisor: Gary Rydstrom * Re-Recording Mixers: Gary Rydstrom, Tom Johnson * Original Dialogue Recordist: Doc Kane * Supervising Sound Editors: Michael Silvers, John K. Carr * Assistant Sound Designer: Shannon Mills * Sound Effects Editors: Ken Fischer, David C. Hughes * ADR Editor: Michael Silvers * ADR Recordists: Charleen Richards, Lionel Strutt * ADR Recorded by: Mayflower Recording * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks * Assistant Sound Editors: Marcie Romano, Steve Slanec * Foley Editors: Mary Helen Leasman, Susan Sanford * Foley Artists: Dennie Thorpe, Jana Vance * Foley Editor: Tony Eckert * Foley Recordist: Frank “Pepe” Merel * Sound Effects Assistant: Dee Selby * Dolby Digital Consultant: Steve F.B. Smith * Mix Technicians: Jurgen Scharpf, Juan Peralta * Re-Recordist: Buena Vista Sound, Brian Magerkurth * Process Lab: Joe Parra, John White, Joe Holmes, Rick Engels * Live Action Reference: Barry O'Neill * Video Crew: David Weiss, Al Vasquez, Pat Ferraioli, Brian Jolley * Video Engineer: Bryan J. Rusenko * Video Technician: Hugo Olguin, Jorge Alia * Motion Reference: Tandy Beal * Electric Consultant/Contractor: Mark Musumeci * Massage Therapist: Aisha Candrian * Operations Manager: Robert Haro * Operations Coordinator: Bruce Portman * Machine Room Operators: Travis Crenshaw, Gabriel Guy * Additional Dialogue Recorded by: Jackson Schwartz, Tom Maydeck, Vince Caro * Black and White Processing: John White * Animation Systems by: Avid Technology, Inc., Silicon Graphics, Inc. * Lux Laser Film Recording Provided by: Digital Filmworks, Inc. * Film Processing: Medallion Film Laboratories Co., Ltd. * Executive in Charge of Production: Sam Register * Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: Jeff Holder * Executive in Charge of Production for Sesame Workshop: Jodi Nussbaum * Color Timer: Terry Claborn * Negative Cutters: Mary Beth Smith, Rick Mackay * Main Title Design by: Saxon/Ross Film Design * Stained Glass Designed by: Mac George * End Title Design by: Matt Seckman * End Credit Titles by: Buena Vista Imaging * Projection: Don Henry, Ken Moore, Deem Rahall * Telecine Operator: Robert J. Hansen * Prints by: Technicolor® * Produced and Distributed on: Eastman Film The money that CTW earns when you buy our licensed products is put back into other CTW educational products And To The Following Support Staff At Walt Disney Feature Animation Whose Tireless Efforts Made This Film Possible: · Thanks for Helping! * No. 9272 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Digital® in Selected Theaters * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O.-C.L.C. * Copyright © MCMXCVII Disney Enterprises, Inc., Hanna-Barbera and Comedy Central All Rights Reserved * The Characters and Events In This Motion Picture Are Fictitious. Any Similarity To Actual Persons Of Events is Unintentional. * This Motion Picture Was Created By Walt Disney Pictures and Television For Purposes Of Copyright Law In The United Kingdom. * Soundtrack Available on Cassete and Compact Disc from Walt Disney Records * CD-Rom and Video Game Available From Disney Interactive * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera * Comedy Central * Walt Disney Pictures Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Comedy Central Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Disney Category:Rated G Category:Disney Videos